


Day two: Cross-Dressing

by Yellow_Mellow



Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Keith (Voltron), Crossdressing Kink, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lingerie, M/M, The Writing Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: I pettorali di Keith erano deliziosamente abbracciati da un intricato disegno triangolare costituito di lacci e fibbiette, che si separavano poco sopra i capezzoli per poi riunirsi all'altezza dello sterno e da lì risalire fino ad un sottile girocollo che metteva in evidenza con delicatezza il pomo d'adamo dell'uomo.Una leggera veletta di pizzo color vinaccia era tesa sopra i muscoli del torace, riempita solo parzialmente là dove avrebbero dovuto trovarsi i seni.Il colore del tessuto creava uno splendido contrasto con la sua carnagione diafana, così come tutti quei lacci stringevano e segnavano in modo quasi indecente il fisico asciutto.L'effetto avrebbe potuto risultare grottesco agli occhi di Lance, ma lo lasciò stupidamente intorpidito, una sensazione di calore ed eccitazione ad arricciargli lo stomaco.--Questa storia partecipa alla ''The Writing Week'' indetta da FanWriter.itRaccolta: Multiship / Lista: KinkDay 1. [Praise Kink][Shance]Day 2. [Cross-dressing][Klance]Day 3. [Rough Sex][Sheith]Day 4. [Mirror][Shklance]Day 5. [Frottage][Shance]
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Despair, Hangover and Ecstacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719592
Kudos: 5





	Day two: Cross-Dressing

La cosa che Keith più odiava di Lance, anche dopo aver attraversato le diversi fasi della loro amicizia, era quel suo saper premere, con la precisione di un cecchino, i giusti tasti per accendere quel senso di sfida che da sempre aveva alimentato il loro rapporto, paragonabile al gettare benzina sul fuoco.

Nessuno riusciva a stuzzicarlo e pungolarlo come Lance Fottuto McClain, perché nessun altro pareva averlo conosciuto e capito altrettanto intimamente – nemmeno Shiro; forse a causa della vicinanza data dall'essere stati entrambi paladini di Red, o forse per il fatto che Lance fosse un più attento osservatore di quanto gli piacesse ammettere. Qualunque fosse la ragione lo mandava ai matti, colpendolo e affondandolo ogni volta.

Perché persino quando pensava di poter essere sottile, e fare qualcosa di intimo e personale passando inosservato dal resto della squadra, gli occhi allenati da tiratore scelto erano su di lui, seguendolo con discrezione, investiti di una tale attenzione da parer potergli entrare direttamente sotto pelle.

E fu così che si ritrovò a fissare raggelato la vetrina del suo negozio preferito di tutto il centro commerciale spaziale, improvvisamente conscio di una presenza ben nota – ed indesiderata – alle spalle, colto in flagrante in uno dei suoi passatempi più segreti ed imbarazzanti.

“Mmm fossi in te opterei per quell'altro là nell'angolo, quel colore sarebbe perfetto per la tua carnagione”

Lance gli rivolse un occhiolino malizioso e un ghigno provocatorio prima di lasciarlo solo e fumante davanti all'entrata del negozio di lingerie spaziale, proseguendo il suo vagare pigro come se nulla fosse, con le mani in tasca e il passo rilassato di chi non abbia nulla da fare.

Keith affondò le unghie nel palmo della mani, cercando di darsi una calmata.

Lance non poteva sapere. Era il suo solito flirt, alimentato dal bisogno irrefrenabile di fare battute inopportune in ogni momento a chiunque capitasse a tiro.

Semplicemente era impossibile che sapesse della sua passione per il cross-dressing, non solo perché era un segreto che non aveva mai rivelato ad anima viva, neppure ai suoi partner passati, ma soprattutto perché era stato più che attento e non aveva mai indossato lingerie in nessun altro posto che non fosse la sua camera da letto nelle ore più empie della notte.

Nervoso e mortificato da quel commento leggero, che in realtà era riuscito a colpirlo più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, per un istante decise di abbandonare l'idea dello shopping segreto che da un paio di mesi a questa parte lo aveva aiutato tenere a bada tutto lo stress causato dall'essere il nuovo leader di Voltron, nonché un membro a pieno titolo delle Blade of Marmora - senza tener conto di tutta quella merda passata sul dorso della balena spaziale per due fottuti interi anni della sua vita.

Quindi sì la sua decisione vacillò solo una manciata di secondi, il tempo necessario a fargli scrollare la testa e farlo entrare con decisione nel negozio. Non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di rovinargli uno dei rari piaceri che si poteva concedere in una vita condotta sul filo del rasoio, soprattutto non a Lance e al suo maledetto sorrisetto.

Ritirò il suo acquisto alla cassa annuendo compiaciuto dinanzi al magnifico piano che lentamente stava prendendo forma nella sua mente, ringraziando il cielo che gli alieni avessero un concetto ben più vasto ed evoluto di taglie rispetto agli esseri umani, e che quel delicato intrico di pizzo e laccetti si sarebbe adattato al suo corpo come un guanto una volta indossato.

E per una volta decise di unire l'utile al dilettevole, e ripagare con la stessa moneta quello sbruffone, in modo da impartirgli una lezione, una di quelle che non avrebbe scordato tanto presto.

Peccato che nell'ideare la sua piccola vendetta Keith trascurò il particolare più importante in assoluto, la cosa che per anni si era ripetuto ancora e ancora, come un mantra, prima di ogni battaglia, così da essere in grado di affrontarla saggiamente: conosci il tuo nemico, non sottovalutarlo _._

Perché in tutto quel rimuginare si era scordato della cosa più ovvia, ossia con chi avesse davvero che fare.

Ma forse se ci fosse davvero arrivato non si sarebbe mai trovato in quella situazione in primo luogo, visto che chiunque intorno a loro aveva già realizzato da tempo quello che entrambi continuavano ad ignorare e negare: come la loro enorme conflittualità fosse in realtà sempre stata tensione sessuale irrisolta.

*****

Per attuare il suo piano Keith scelse un momento in cui lui e Lance sarebbero rimasti soli al castello, la parte restante della squadra impegnata in una missione diplomatica di due giorni in un pianeta dell'Alleanza da cui entrambi erano stati banditi in precedenza, in uno spiacevole episodio coinvolgente una delle loro solite competizioni, un'antica reliquia sacra e un sovrano fin troppo tendente a drammatizzare.

Una coincidenza talmente fortuita che sarebbe stato un folle a sprecarla.

Nel suddetto giorno trovò Lance nella sala d'addestramento, concentrato su un'intensa simulazione di livello trentacinque; e quale posto migliore per umiliare il suo braccio destro se non quello in cui poterlo non tanto letteralmente lasciare con il culo a terra?

Ovviamente non aveva davvero intenzione di ferire Lance, uno dei suoi più cari amici nonché una persona straordinaria; voleva solo fargli assaggiare una punta della sua stessa medicina, per fargli capire come a volte le persone si facessero male a causa di parole pronunciate con tanta leggerezza.

Sapeva essere una cosa infantile ed estremamente stupida, ma non era mai stato bravo nei discorsi cuore a cuore, l'azione era più il suo forte.

Si ritrovò a guardarlo combattere per almeno dieci dobosh, dando particolare attenzione a quelle lunghe gambe e ai muscoli tonici delle spalle, tutto accaldato; sicuramente quel calore nella parte bassa dello stomaco non poteva imputarsi al fatto che il corpo di Lance esercitasse un certo fascino su di lui, ma più alla strana atmosfera causata dalla consapevolezza dello sfregamento del pizzo contro la pelle sensibile al di sotto i vestiti.

Una consapevolezza che lo faceva sentire potente, oltre che esaltato.

Non sapeva spiegare con esattezza cosa lo appagasse tanto dell'indossare intimo succinto e fantasioso: se la segretezza, o il fatto che andasse contro ogni norma sociale degli ambienti in cui era cresciuto, o più semplicemente il farlo sentire sensuale e desiderabile. In ogni caso era un qualcosa che lo faceva stare bene, che lo rendeva libero; ed anche se era intimorito di mostrare quel lato così intimo di se stesso ad un'altra persona, si fidava di Lance, e questo era abbastanza per lui.

“Ehi Samurai non ti avevo notato”

Lance si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte mentre il fucile da cecchino tra le sue mani si trasformava nuovamente nel bayard rosso; annullò la simulazione e si fermò affianco a Keith a riprendere fiato, sorridendo soddisfatto allo sguardo accaldato dell'amico.

“Noti qualcosa che ti piace?”

“Ti andrebbe di un po' di sparring? So che hai appena finito una sessione, ma è da tanto che non ci alleniamo insieme e visto che abbiamo la palestra tutta per noi..”

“Keith, amico mio, non hai bisogno di convincermi. Non mi tiro mai indietro di fronte ad un po' di sano corpo a corpo, soprattutto se questo significa sbatterti in faccia la mia schiacciante vittoria”

Lance gli lanciò un ghigno tutto denti prima di togliersi scarpe e calze e posizionarsi al centro della sala, la guardia già alta e un'espressione determinata in volto.

Gli corse un brivido lungo la schiena di fronte a quella piccola provocazione, trovandosi a rispecchiare la posizione in maniera inconscia, memore di tutte le volte che avevano combattuto uno contro l'altro.

Senza esitare ancora Keith caricò in avanti con un calcio basso, indirizzandolo alle caviglie di Lance, puntando a farlo cadere in quanto i lunghi arti del ragazzo gli erano sempre stati d'ostacolo nel combattimento ravvicinato; ma il paladino doveva aspettarsi quella mossa, poiché prontamente la schivò con un salto, approfittando della sua posizione sbilanciata per ribaltarlo all'indietro con un colpo ben assestato allo sterno.

Keith impattò duramente sul pavimento, completamente impreparato alla velocità di reazione di Lance, che sembrava non aver accusato minimamente la spossatezza del precedente allenamento.

Provò a rotolare di lato per rialzarsi, ma si ritrovò inchiodato al suolo dal peso di un altro corpo.

Lance sorrise soddisfatto, premendo con più forza le cosce contro i suoi lati al tentativo di Keith di sgattaiolare via; in un qualunque altro momento avrebbe impiegato ogni briciolo di forza e volontà per sfuggire a quella presa e cancellargli quell'espressione tronfia dalla faccia, ma attualmente aveva altre priorità.

E il paladino blu era esattamente dove voleva che fosse fin dall'inizio.

“Mullet dai non fare il broncio. Al prossimo round sarò un signore e ci andrò più piano con te, non preoccuparti”

Keith grugnì in risposta, tentando ancora di divincolarsi dalla presa, la vecchia maglietta logora a risalire di qualche centimetro lungo lo stomaco tonico ad ogni movimento convulso.

Sembrava che Lance stesse per infierire ulteriormente vantandosi della sua vittoria quando il ghigno divertito gli si congelò sulle labbra, lasciando il posto ad un'espressione di accaldato stupore mentre fissava sconvolto il torace parzialmente scoperto del leader di Voltron.

Sotto di lui Keith era una visione, con quello sguardo infastidito e appassionato, i capelli sudati attaccati disordinatamente alla fronte e gli addominali compatti a contrarsi ad ogni respiro accelerato; ma quello che fece andare definitivamente in tilt Lance non fu tanto quell'immagine, a cui ahimé ormai si era assuefatto negli anni di stretta convivenza, quanto più il sottile strato di pizzo scuro che spuntava dall'orlo della maglietta, all'altezza dei pettorali.

Lance deglutì più volte a vuoto, prima di trovare il coraggio per allungare una mano tremante e sollevare con assoluta reverenza il lembo di tessuto, tenendo sotto controllo con la coda dell'occhio il viso di Keith, ricercando un qualunque senso di rabbia o disagio, pronto a fermarsi.

Ma non ne trovò, l'espressione dell'amico seria e concentrata, come se a sua volta stesse soppesando la sua reazione.

I pettorali di Keith erano deliziosamente abbracciati da un intricato disegno triangolare costituito di lacci e fibbiette, che si separavano poco sopra i capezzoli rosati per poi riunirsi all'altezza dello sterno e da lì risalire fino ad un sottile girocollo che metteva in evidenza con delicatezza il pomo d'adamo dell'uomo.

Una sottile veletta di pizzo color vinaccia era tesa sopra i muscoli del torace, riempita solo parzialmente là dove avrebbero dovuto trovarsi i seni.

Il colore del tessuto creava uno splendido contrasto con la sua carnagione diafana, così come tutti quei lacci stringevano e segnavano in modo quasi indecente il fisico asciutto.

L'effetto avrebbe potuto risultare grottesco agli occhi di Lance, ma lo lasciò stupidamente intorpidito, una sensazione di calore ed eccitazione ad arricciargli lo stomaco.

Come in trance si ritrovò a far scorrere il pollice lungo il tessuto merlettato, spinto da una fame sconosciuta, soffermandosi sulla forma turgida del capezzolo di Keith, pizzicandolo leggermente attraverso la stoffa, mentre con curiosità osservava il suo corpo reagire al tocco, inarcandosi alla leggera pressione delle dita.

Lance si ritrovò senza parole dinanzi a quella visione, sulla quale aveva fantasticato fin troppe volte da quando aveva sorpreso Keith ad uscire dal negozio di lingerie aliena; il fatto poi che il completo che aveva indosso – si ritrovò a pregare ogni forma di divinità esistente che sotto i pantaloni della tuta potesse trovare una mutandina abbinata – fosse proprio quello indicato da lui in quella visita al centro commerciale spaziale lo fece arrossire compiaciuto.

“Non sapevo fosse il mio compleanno”

Si schiarì la gola, la voce a fuoriuscire più bassa della sua tonalità abituale, portando lo sguardo carico di desiderio sul viso dell'altro. Keith lasciò intravedere per un attimo un'espressione incustodita prima che se la scrollasse bruscamente di dosso, componendo i lineamenti nella sua facciata passivo aggressiva di quando si sentiva messo all'angolo.

“Se hai qualcosa da dire allora dillo, ma non prendermi per il culo”

Lance lo fissò interdetto. Poi sembrò farsi più piccolo mentre si illuminava di comprensione e si sollevava con delicatezza, sedendosi al suo fianco e distogliendo lo sguardo, le orecchie arrossate come se fosse in imbarazzo.

“Non so come tu abbia fatto a scoprirlo, pensavo di essere stato discreto al riguardo. Ma se stavi cercando di farmelo ammettere allora non disturbarti oltre, bastava chiedere, non ho problemi a parlarne: sì mi eccitano gli uomini in lingerie, contento?”

Riportò lo sguardo serio su Keith, alzando il mento con determinazione, come se lo sfidasse a contestare la sua affermazione.

Il paladino lo guardò scioccato, non riuscendo a controllare la reazione sorpresa del suo corpo a quella confessione totalmente inaspettata.

“Non stavo cercando di farti ammettere nulla! Questo doveva essere il mio modo per farti capire quanto sia dentro a questa cosa nella speranza che non ci scherzassi più sopra”

“Intendi che anche tu ci sei dentro-dendro?”

“Sì Lance, dentro nel senso cross-dressing e tutto il resto”

“Oh”

“Ti servono altre indicazioni oltre al fatto che io sia qui davanti a te in intimo fantasioso?”

“No il mio oh era più un _oh, siamo due completi cretini_. Fanculo, sei così bello”

Keith lo guardò improvvisamente timido, tutta l'aggressività sparita così come era arrivata.

“Dici davvero?”

“Sapevo che quel colore ti sarebbe stato da Dio, ma vederlo dal vivo...”

La mano di Lance scese di nuovo lungo il suo corpo, tirando con attenzione un laccetto elasticizzato, facendolo schioccare contro la pelle accaldata del petto.

Un leggero gemito gli sfuggì dalla gola in risposta, mentre si permetteva di abbandonarsi a quelle attenzioni, tanto gradite quanto temute.

“Posso?”

La domanda rimase sospesa nell'aria mentre Lance affondava i denti nel labbro inferiore, aspettando paziente che Keith dicesse qualcosa, perché non avrebbe mai potuto considerare un piccolo gemito un consenso valido per toccare il corpo di qualcuno. Non era un animale.

“Cazzo sì”

Il Red Paladine spezzò la tensione buttandosi in avanti, facendo collidere le loro labbra, impossibilitato ad aspettare un attimo di più; desiderava Lance e lo voleva subito.

Si rese conto di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto l'allenamento, come se fin dall'inizio non avesse fatto altro che sperare in uno scenario simile; mandò a quel paese la sua mente subdola e il suo contorto subconscio mentre inseriva la lingua tra le labbra dell'altro, grugnendo deliziato all'approfondirsi di quel bacio già disordinato in partenza.

Lance non esitò un istante a riprendere da dove si era interrotto, facendo scorrere con devozione le dita nella trama del reggiseno, godendo alla sensazione del pizzo e della pelle calda e solida sotto le sue mani; adorava come il corpo di Keith fosse un insieme di spigoli duri e lunghi muscoli, tutto tensione e forza. Gli ricordava come fosse un guerriero forte ed feroce, determinato e coraggioso; qualcuno che avrebbe sempre guardato le sue spalle, che sarebbe morto per proteggere le persone che amava, proprio come lui.

Si staccò da quel bacio indecente solo per poter sostituire la bocca alle dita, accarezzando con le labbra quel peccaminoso percorso verso la gola, il choker elasticizzato a comprimere il pomo d'adamo in un contrasto così sensuale da fargli tremare le ginocchia.

Mentre succhiava e mordeva la carne morbida della gola fece scorrere le mani verso il basso, giù sempre più giù seguendo la curva dei pettorali e la forma a v del basso addome – sulla quale aveva sbavato fin dalla prima volta che aveva avuto il piacere di vedere Keith a torso nudo – per arrivare finalmente all'orlo superiore dei pantaloni della tuta.

Trattenendo il respiro, carico di aspettativa e speranza, lasciò scivolare le dita al di sotto della fascia elastica, gemendo estasiato nell'incontrare il tessuto sottile del paio di mutandine più indecenti che avesse mai avuto il piacere di toccare in tutta la sua giovane vita.

“Non avrei mai immaginato di morire così”

Keith tremò sotto le sue mani, ridendo divertito, mentre gli lanciava uno sguardo carico di aspettativa al di sotto delle folte ciglia nere.

“Pensi di spogliarti o vuoi essere l'unico ad avere il privilegio di uno spettacolo completo?”

Così dicendo gli strattonò impaziente la canotta verso l'alto, sparandogli i capelli corti in tutte le direzioni, rendendolo ancora più un casino sudato di quanto già fosse sotto quello sguardo affamato.

Ripresero a baciarsi a bocca aperta mentre si sfilavano a vicenda i pantaloni, troppo elettrizzati ed eccitati per preoccuparsi di essere nudi sul pavimento sporco della sala di allenamento, completamente incuranti delle telecamere di sicurezza posizionate in vari punti della stanza; in seguito avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo per cercare il video tra le registrazioni e cancellarlo, magari assicurandosi di averne una copia per loro prima di eliminarlo definitivamente.

Lance si allontanò dal bacio per primo, prendendosi un attimo per ammirare Keith, rischiando di soffocarsi con la sua stessa saliva.

Aveva sempre nutrito una sorta di invidia ed adorazione per il corpo dell'altro paladino, motivo per cui per così tanto tempo si era intestardito di chiamarlo suo rivale, perché non era ancora pronto ad ammettere come in realtà i suoi sentimenti fossero per lo più racchiusi nella sfera della _cotta_ anziché dell'animosità.

Quelle cosce lisce e forti, che avrebbero potuto facilmente strangolarlo - sì l'aveva visto accadere in battaglia e ci aveva fantasticato sopra per intere settimane – quel culo pallido perfettamente contornato dal pizzo, che sarebbe stato felice di decorare con la forma livida dei suoi denti, quelle mani ruvide e poco gentili, che dovevano sentirsi magnificamente avvolte intorno al suo cazzo.

Rantolò provato quando il suo sguardo si soffermò finalmente sull'ambito premio: l'erezione di Keith faceva capolino dal succinto paio di mutandine di pizzo, troppo piccole per riuscire a contenerla, la carne tesa splendidamente contro il materiale già umido, i contorni più che chiari messi in evidenza dal tessuto sintetico.

“Fanculo”

Keith rovesciò la testa all'indietro alla sensazione delle mani di Lance ad avvolgersi attorno alla sua erezione, il piacere amplificato dallo sfregare del pizzo contro tutti i punti più sensibili; adorava la sciattezza dell'essere toccato indirettamente attraverso la stoffa, del formarsi di quella chiazza bagnata allo scorrere del pollice sul glande, del vedere l'altro così influenzato dal suo corpo.

Desiderava toccare con altrettanta attenzione e devozione l'amico, ma non riusciva a liberarsi da quel bisogno impellente di essere smontato pezzo per pezzo sotto il suo sguardo caldo, quello sguardo preciso e letale che Lance aveva solo quando doveva sparare ad un bersaglio quasi impossibile da colpire.

Impotente dinanzi al montare prepotente del suo orgasmo, spinse il corpo contro quello di Lance, facendo collidere le loro erezioni, strappando un gemito strozzato ad entrambi.

“Non posso...Sono vicino”

“Lascia che mi prenda cura di entrambi Samurai”

Lo sguardo di Keith si fece vacuo mentre Lance afferrava entrambe le loro erezioni in una mano, tirandole in brevi colpi bruschi, ruotando il polso in un modo che gli fece arricciare le dita dei piedi in anticipazione; la sensazione ruvida del pizzo, il suono umido della pelle sulla pelle, i piccoli ronzi deliziati del ragazzo cubano sopra di lui... Ci vollero a malapena una manciata di colpi prima che il bacino di Keith balbettasse frenetico contro la sua presa, riversandosi tra loro, impiastricciando il tessuto delle mutandine e gli addominali del Blue Paladine, facendogli affondare i denti in una mano per impedirsi di gridare.

Bastò una manciata di spinte prima che Lance lo raggiungesse, molto più silenzioso nel suo orgasmo di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato da una persona rumorosa come lui.

Si sdraiarono uno di fianco all'altro a riprendere fiato, le dita di Lance ancora saldamente aggrappate al bordo della lingerie, mentre con il pollice gli accarezzava con piccoli movimenti circolari l'osso dell'anca, un tocco così diverso e dolce rispetto ai precedenti da renderlo tutto morbido nel bagliore post coitale, concedendogli per una volta di sperare in qualcosa di più di una semplice attrazione, improvvisamente fiducioso di quel rapporto in cui aveva investito energie e fatica, ma per cui era sempre valsa la fottuta pena.

Perché nonostante tutti i disaccordi e le liti, avevano ancora le spalle uno dell'altro.

Sempre.

“Dobbiamo sicuramente tornare al centro commerciale spaziale, quel commesso alieno merita una generosa mancia”


End file.
